


Gracias Por Siempre

by JennVilla



Series: Traducciones: keyflight790 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: Draco se ensucia en el campo; Harry lo limpia de nuevo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Traducciones: keyflight790 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835218
Kudos: 9





	Gracias Por Siempre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thank you for Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177612) by [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790). 



Empezó en el campo.

La lluvia caía fuerte, pero ellos jugaban más duro, el cielo lleno de escobas y pelotas y torrentes de agua, el suelo empapado de barro.

Draco se inclinó sobre su escoba, buscando ese brillo de oro en el cielo empapado, su única salvación. En su lugar, vio a Potter zambulléndose hacia el suelo.

_¡Mierda!_ El cabrón ciego vio lo que él no había visto. Draco maldijo su largo cabello por interrumpir su concentración y deseó haberlo sujetado en una coleta. En cambio, giró su escoba fuerte y rápido hacia la Snitch.

Un mechón perdido cayó una vez más en su cara, mojado y frío mientras la lluvia lo rodeaba y cuando lo apartó de un tirón, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Potter. Y del duro suelo.

Chocaron, convirtiéndose en escobas, miembros y maldiciones mientras caían en el espeso barro.

— ¡Que te jodan, Potter! —Draco aulló, enderezándose y pisoteando el sucio charco hasta empapar la cara de Harry.

—Eso quisieras —escupió Potter. Levantó la bola dorada sobre su cabeza, mientras la multitud rugía a su alrededor—. Más tarde. —murmuró Harry, justo antes de que sus compañeros lo levantaran sobre sus hombros y lo sacaran del campo.

Draco pisoteó el barro, maldiciendo cada momento que salió mal. Era el último partido de la temporada y lo último que quería hacer era decepcionar a su equipo. Agarró su varita con ira y se cortó el pelo, cortando las hebras rubias mojadas justo encima de sus ojos. Nunca más dejaría que su cabello afectara su juego.

* * *

Se arrastró hasta las duchas, con la cabeza baja, necesitando desesperadamente una limpieza antes de poder volver a casa.

Metiéndose en el primer cubículo, dejó salir el agua, permitiendo que el calor caliente bajara por su pelo recién cortado y su espalda. 

—Creí que casi me tenías y- ¿qué? Bebé, ¿qué te has hecho en el pelo?

—Ya lo sé. Es feo. No tienes que fingir.

—Draco —un Harry muy desnudo se acercó corriendo y puso la espalda de Draco contra su pecho—. Amor, nada de lo que puedas hacer te haría feo. Eres tan hermoso. Sólo me sorprendió, eso es todo.

—Es sólo que me estorbaba todo el tiempo. —Draco murmuró mientras las manos de Harry le frotaban círculos tranquilizantes en el pecho.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento mucho. Sólo quería terminar el juego para poder tenerte a solas otra vez. —las manos de Harry viajaron más al sur, calentando a Draco más de lo que el agua caliente que salía del grifo podía.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Draco, con voz suave.

—Merlín, sí —gimió Harry, y Draco pudo sentir el endurecimiento de su polla contra su culo—. Te veías tan caliente. Podía ver cada músculo a través de tu uniforme mojado.

Draco emitió un gemido apagado mientras Harry se movía, meneando sus caderas.

—Y tan sucio cuando estabas cubierto de barro, Draco. Quería lamerlo todo de ti. No puedo esperar a poner mi boca sobre ti ahora.

— ¿A qué esperas? —Draco sonrió, relajándose finalmente, apoyándose en el fuerte cuerpo de Harry.

Sólo pasaron unos momentos antes de que Harry presionara el pecho de Draco contra el frío azulejo de la pared de la ducha. Su boca estaba en su cuello y sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Draco, amasando sus músculos adoloridos.

Draco tembló cuando los dedos de Harry bajaron hasta la hendidura de su culo.

—Dioses, Draco, estoy deseando follarte. —gimió Harry en el oído de Draco mientras sus manos buscaban abrirlo. Su pulgar rozó su entrada, y Draco se inclinó, animando a Harry.

—Sí, Harry, sí, te quiero dentro de mí, quiero tu polla. —gimió Draco, separando las piernas para facilitar el acceso.

—Te voy a dar todo lo que quieras, amor. Eres tan bueno, Draco, tan bueno. —dijo Harry con voz ronca. Draco no pudo evitar temblar, y no estaba seguro de si era por estar fuera de la corriente de agua caliente o sólo por las palabras de Harry.

Draco escuchó a Harry susurrar un rápido hechizo de lubricación, y luego sus dedos resbaladizos entraron en él lentamente, primero uno y luego otro. Draco se entusiasmó, empujando de nuevo a la mano de Harry, pidiendo más.

La polla de Harry se le clavó en la cadera mientras lo preparaba, y continuaba murmurando dulces cosas en su piel.

—Tan hermoso, tan perfecto, Draco, te deseo tanto.

—Aquí no —gimió Draco. Quería verlo, quería hacer el amor en una superficie tan suave como las palabras de Harry—. Llévame a la cama.

—Cualquier cosa por ti. —susurró Harry, antes de tomar el brazo de Draco y llevarlos a su piso.

Harry esperó ansiosamente en la cama mientras Draco se situaba sobre las almohadas. Se sintió raro no soltarse el pelo como solía hacerlo, y por un momento se sintió cohibido, preguntándose si todavía se veía tan atractivo sin todos sus mechones rubios sueltos alrededor de su cara.

Sólo hizo falta una mirada a los ojos esmeralda de Harry, una mirada de puro calor y lujuria y deseo, para darse cuenta de que no tenía necesidad de temer. Harry lo miraba igual que la primera noche que estuvieron juntos, como si Draco fuera frágil y hermoso, algo para contemplar.

Harry lo besó antes de inclinarse hacia atrás, posicionándose contra el vértice de Draco. Esperó hasta que Draco exhaló antes de entrar en él con un largo empujón.

Draco suspiró, sintiendo finalmente la dura longitud de Harry dentro de él. Lo había estado deseando todo el día, pensando en ello mientras se estiraba, mientras montaba su escoba, mientras fruncía el ceño ante la creciente puntuación de los Halcones hasta el estancamiento de su propio equipo, las Flechas.

Su relación seguía siendo un secreto para la mayoría, y a Draco le gustaba así. No querían que la Liga les separara, o les acusara de arreglar un partido, o que sus compañeros cuestionaran sus motivos cuando jugaban contra ellos.

Además, ya habían dado tanto de sí mismos al Mundo de los Magos, que se sentía bien tener algo que fuera sólo para ellos.

Draco arqueó su espalda, animando a Harry a empujar más profundamente, más fuerte. Ansiaba su toque, sus labios, su polla, y quería más.

Tiró de Harry en un beso húmedo antes de enterrar su cabeza en su cuello. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus gruesos hombros, y Draco se sintió tan seguro, tan intensamente cerca de Harry de una manera que su joven yo sólo habría soñado.

Y sin embargo, todavía quería estar más cerca. Draco envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, agarrándose con fuerza, mientras Harry le cogía, rápidos y seguros empujones que ya estaban llegando a su próstata.

Gimió, pequeños maullidos apenas audibles, mientras Harry continuaba golpeando sus caderas.

—Ya estoy tan cerca. —jadeó Harry, y luego levantó suavemente las piernas de Draco y lo dobló por la mitad.

La boca de Harry estaba sobre la de Draco otra vez mientras sus tobillos descansaban sobre sus hombros y Harry continuaba follando. Draco podía sentir la desesperación, deseo y necesidad de Harry mientras este follaba su culo, y eso lo calentaba en demasía.

Draco seguía dolorido por el juego, pero no quería que se detuviera. Nunca quiso que la lujuria de Harry, el amor de Harry por él se detuviera.

Harry comenzó a empujar aún más fuerte, ajustando su postura mientras levantaba el culo de Draco de las sábanas suaves. Agarró la cabecera, usando sus robustas pantorrillas para golpear aún más fuerte y casi atravesar a Draco en el colchón.

—No tan fuerte. —Draco jadeó, y Harry disminuyó la velocidad, llevando su boca de vuelta a los labios de Draco. Su beso fue suave, tierno, cómo casi todo lo que Draco había encontrado en su sorprendentemente cuidadosa relación. Por mucho que les gustaba discutir en público, su piso estaba lleno de amor, lleno de consideración y confianza, y Draco nunca se había sentido más adorado.

Harry se echó atrás y acunó la cara de Draco mientras sus empujones se volvían erráticos una vez más.

—Estoy cerca. —jadeó Harry, con el pelo sudado y las pupilas oscurecidas, y Draco no pudo evitar gemir.

— _Sí_ —gimió Draco mientras sentía que los empujes de Harry se endurecían—. Sí, sí... —no podía parar, no quería dejar de gemir hasta que Harry lo llenara con su semilla.

Harry se corrió con un fuerte empujón, su espalda arqueándose mientras su polla se adentraba más en Draco.

— _Joder_ —Harry se inclinó hacia la boca de Draco—. Lo siento mucho. Quería hacer esto bien para ti.

—Así fue. —Draco jadeó y se pasó la mano por lo que quedaba de su pelo.

—Quiero que me montes. —los ojos de Harry se iluminaron cuando llevó a Draco a sus brazos.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Quiero que te vengas conmigo dentro de ti. —dijo Harry, antes de envolverlo con sus musculosos brazos y girar sus posiciones en la cama.

El movimiento fue tan fluido que Draco apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que estuvo encima de Harry, la sensación de su polla todavía dura y sólida dentro de él. Draco sabía que se suavizaría rápidamente, que sería hipersensible y posiblemente doloroso, pero una mirada en los ojos de Harry le dijo que no le importaba. Que quería que Draco llegara al clímax de su polla sin importarle nada.

Draco no perdió el tiempo. Se movió en círculos, finalmente tocando su necesidad, tirando y retorciéndose como le gustaba. Dobló su cuerpo para acercarse a Harry, presionando un brazo sobre su pecho para apoyarse. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse a un ritmo rápido, y tiró firmemente de su polla. Harry vio cómo se follaba a sí mismo. Su rostro permanecía tranquilo y paciente, mientras Draco perseguía su propio orgasmo.

Se sentía tan increíble tener el fuerte cuerpo de Harry debajo de él, dentro de él, y Draco no pudo evitar atrapar la boca de Harry en un beso ardiente. Harry le devolvió el beso con fervor, como si fuera lo único que quería hacer en el mundo. Como si besar a Draco fuera mejor que el Quidditch y la tarta de melaza.

Con ese pensamiento, y con su mano moviéndose rápidamente en su polla, Draco se vino, cubriendo el pecho de Harry con hilos blancas. Jadeando al liberarse.

Se inclinó y besó a Harry de nuevo. Suavemente, con castidad, como para decir "gracias".

Gracias por tu polla.

Gracias por nuestra cama.

Gracias por nuestras vidas.

Gracias por siempre.

* * *

_**fin** _

* * *


End file.
